Often, in-flight entertainment systems are provided onboard an airplane for entertainment of the passengers during the flight. In-flight entertainment systems are known to provide traditional flight tracker displays that show a map of an area above which the airplane is flying along with the current position of the flight. Even though the traditional flight tracker displays provide some information, it lacks interactivity. That is, the passengers are provided only limited ability to interact with the map, such as controlling a zoom of the map, without offering an opportunity for the passengers to learn anything about the location over which the airplane is currently flying. Furthermore, traditional flight tracker displays fail to provide the passengers with the opportunity to connect to social network platforms and share data during the flight.
Conventional in-flight entertainment systems may offer in-flight entertainment through hardware that is native to airplane, such as a seat back display screen and/or a cabin based drop down display screen through which in-flight entertainment services content may be delivered the passengers. However, conventional in-flight entertainment systems may lack the flexibility to allow passengers to enjoy the benefits of the in-flight entertainment services utilizing their personal computing devices. With a growing use of personal computing devices, every passenger may carry his/her own personal computing devices onboard the airplane and may prefer to access in-flight entertainment services through their personal computing devices rather than the conventional seat-based in-flight entertainment system and cabin based in-flight entertainment system. Providing in-flight entertainment services (e.g., rendering interactive flight maps) through the user's personal computing device while onboard an airplane that is in-flight may be quite challenging considering the network bandwidth constraints of the airplane, and the memory and processing constraints of the user's personal computing device.
Therefore, on the basis of the above-discussion, there is a need for a technology that provides an interactive and content rich display in a low bandwidth environment.